


This is the end (but is it really?)

by Angryfuzzball68



Series: The Day Our War Ends (Is The Day We Die) [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryfuzzball68/pseuds/Angryfuzzball68
Summary: When Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay's children try to find their parents to defeat the villains, did they get more than they bargained for?





	1. Chapter 1

15 Years have past since the villains have taken over Auradon. All of the castles have either been burned down or taken over and turned into HQ's for the villain's. Maleficent runs the country of Auradon with a iron fist. The heroes have either been locked up or killed. Ben has decided to send Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay's children to look for them to see if they can defeat the villains and retake Auradon for the heroes. Melonie, Evelyn, Connor and James were getting ready to leave to find their parents when all of a sudden, the villains started to attack the resistance headquarters. 

"Mel! We're being attacked!" Evelyn shouted.

"No shit! Evelyn!" Melonie shouted back.

"Hey girls! We're getting slaughtered out her!" Connor shouted.

"Can you three please stop arguing and get your asses out here and fight!" James shouted.

Melonie, Evelyn, Connor and James were rushing out to fight when a explosion hit close to them and knocked all four of them to the ground. Just as a squad of henchmen surrounded Melonie, Evelyn, Connor and James. A sword went through one of the henchmen, and 3 gunshots killed the other henchmen. When Melonie, Evelyn, Connor and Jay looked they saw Nick and Uma's children Nate and Uriah. More henchman started to surround the kids when another sword went through another henchmen and 5 more gunshots killed the other henchmen. When the kids looked, they saw Nick and Uma. 

"Oh my god! You two must be Nick and Uma!" Melonie shouted with excitement.

"We are. You must be the children of Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay." Nick said.

"Where are our parent?" Evelyn said with curiosity.

"We'll tell you. Can you tell us what happened to Auradon?" Nick asked.

"Long story short. Maleficent took over Auradon 15 years ago and Auradon went to shit." Evelyn said.

"Where's Ben?" Uma asked.

"He's in the control center. Follow us." Connor said.

So Melonie, Evelyn, Connor, James, showed Nick and Uma where Ben was. Nate and Uriah left Nick and Uma so they can get to know Melonie, Evelyn, Connor and James some more. After Nick and Uma met Ben, Nick and Uma told Melonie, Evelyn, Connor, Jame, Nate and Uriah to suit up because they were going to start look for their parents and take Auradon back from the villains.


	2. Never Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melonie, Evelyn, Connor and James start planning to find their parents. Nick, Uma and Ben start planning to take Auradon back from the villains.

Nick, Ben and Uma were in the Resistance Base in Auradon Prep. They had begun planning on how to take Auradon back from the Villains.

 

“So, we’ve been gone for 15 years and the villains took over? How?” Nick asked.

“Maleficent were in Mom and Dad’s bedroom and had her scepter pointed at them.” Ben said while trying not to get angry.

“I have a question. Where the hell did every villain come from? I thought they died.” Uma asked.

“Apparently, the Villains were hidden throughout Auradon. We thought they died when Fairy Godmother destroyed the Isle of The Lost.” Ben said.

 

Nick, Ben and Uma continued to plan on how to take Auradon back from the Villains while Melonie, Evelyn, Connor and James started planning to find their parents.

                                                                                                                                -

Melonie, Evelyn, Connor and James were in a dorm room planning on how to find their parents.

“Where could they be?” Melonie asked.

“For all we know, our parents might not even be in Auradon anymore.” Evelyn said.

“That might be true Evelyn, but I still think they are in Auradon.” Connor said.

“Why do you think that Connor?” James asked.

“If you guys think about it, if something _really_ bad happened to Auradon, our parents would come right away.” Connor said.

“Something bad did happen, the FUCKING villains took over!” Melonie shouted.

While the children were trying to figure out where their parents went, Nick got a idea where they might be.

                                                                                                                             -

Nick, Ben, Uma, Melonie, Evelyn, Connor, James, Nate and Uriah were all riding in Nick’s Jeep to where Nick thought Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay were hiding. Once Nick approached the V.K’s old hideout, they saw a group of Maleficent’s henchmen shooting at the hideout. Everyone got behind the Jeep and started making a plan.

“I think we should shoot at them and kill them.” Ben suggested.

“Good idea Ben.” Nick said.

The group retrieved their weapons and got in position to fire at the henchmen.

“On my mark.” Nick whispered.

“3”

“2”

“1”

“OPEN FIRE!” Nick shouted.

The group started opening fire on the henchmen and caught them off guard. Nick, Ben, Uma, Melonie, Evelyn, Connor, James, Nate and Uriah killed all the henchmen. Once that was over, Nick needed to find a way into the hideout. Nick was looking for a rock to throw at the sign to open the fenced door. Once Nick found a rock and threw it at the sign, the door opened.

“Let’s go.” Nick said.

                                                                                                                                     -

Once Nick and the group climbed the stairs to the hideout, Nick was greeted with a knife to the throat.

“Don’t you dare fucking move.” A female voice said.

“Let him go E.” Nick heard another female voice say.

“Why? He could be a enemy.” Nick heard the first female voice say.

“It’s Nick, he isn’t our enemy E.” Nick heard the second female voice say.

Once one of the female’s turned the light’s on, Nick and the group saw Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay all standing in front of them, they looked like they have been fighting a war.  Mal had cuts and bruises all over her face, Evie also had cuts and bruises on her face, Carlos looked like he was slashed with a sword multiple times, and Jay looked like he was shot at a couple of times.

“What do you want Nick?” Evie said aggressively.

“We need your help, Auradon was taken over by the Villains 15 years ago.” Nick said.

“What makes us think we will help you.” Evie said coldly.

“Auradon has been good to you four.” Nick said,

“Mal got to learn how to love.” Ben said.

“Evie, you started your fashion line in Auradon.” Nick explained.  

“Carlos got to learn how to overcome his fear of dogs in Auradon.” Ben said.

“Jay got to learn how to put his athleticism to good use in Auradon.” Nick said.

“That’s why I think you should help us Evie.” Nick said.

Nick then moved aside and show Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay their children.

“Another reason I think you should help, is because of your kids. Let them grow up in Auradon too.” Nick said.

“We’re in Nick.” Mal said which shocked everyone.

                                                                                                                                          -

Nick and the group stayed in the V.K’s hideout for the night. Nick, Mal, Evie, Ben, Uma, Carlos and Jay started coming up with a plan when they heard gunfire outside. The children stayed put while Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Nick, Uma and Ben went outside to deal with the gunfire. They saw 20 henchmen with guns killing innocent civilians. Nick got pissed off and ran down the stairs while everybody tried to catch up with him.

“HEY ASSHOLES!” Nick yelled to get the henchmen’s attention.

The children watch through a window as Nick started taking down the henchmen.

When it was over with, Nick knocked all the henchmen unconscious. Nick looked at Mal and the group.

“It’s time to get going.” Nick said.

Everyone started getting ready to leave for Auradon, they knew they had a long trip ahead of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, i'm really tired because i'm posting this first chapter at 2 in the morning. Next chapter will be up later today!


End file.
